Without limiting the scope of the disclosed device and method, the background is described in connection with a novel device and approach to efficiently and effectively control various voltage outputs in one device to supply power to various electrical system applications.
The field's prior art reflects many approaches and devices in obtaining various output voltages for electrical system applications. These voltage output devices may be used as backup or auxiliary power sources. In addition, these voltage output devices may also be used to power external electrical devices. The prior art employs various approaches to providing this source of voltage output.
A first example of a voltage output device in the prior art is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,679,314 issued on Mar. 16, 2010 to David W. Elder et al. In this example, the device comprises a second battery coupled to the primary battery as a means of supplying backup power. In this prior art, the configuration is limited and variable voltage outputs are not achieved or taught. Rather, the device functions as a backup device for the main battery.
A second example of a voltage output device in the prior art is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,675,261 issued on Mar. 9, 2010 to David W. Elder et al. In this example, the device also comprises a second battery coupled to the primary battery as a means of supplying backup power. In this prior art, the configuration is also limited and variable voltage outputs are also not achieved or taught. Rather, the device also functions as a backup device for the main battery. Lastly, the configuration utilizes batteries pre-configured in the device's battery housing. This configuration further limits the application of this prior art from a structural and functional point of view.
A third example of a voltage output device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,734,651 issued on May 11, 2004 to Norman Cook et al. This voltage output device is directed to a backup battery power supply that utilizes a relay switch actuation means to connect the reserve battery to the primary battery.
In reality, a backup or auxiliary power source configured as disclosed in the prior art mentioned, severely limits the effectiveness, efficiency, and practicality of a voltage device to power electrical applications under various outputs. As a result, variable outputs are not taught in the prior art and applications are limited. For example, the variety in electrical applications, which may be connected to the device, will present various loads or voltage power depending on the requirements of the application.
While all of the aforementioned devices may fulfill their unique purposes, none of them fulfill the need for a practical, efficient, and effective means for controlling various voltage outputs in one device to supply power to various electrical system applications both as a primary or an auxiliary power source.
The present invention proposes a device and method of use directed to providing various voltages based on the voltage selection by the user as a means of providing primary or auxiliary power to an electrical system.